Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being purely communication tools into sophisticated mobile entertainment centers, thus enabling enhanced user experiences.
Mobile communication devices such as smartphones typically include more than one antenna. These antennas may be flexibly configured and opportunistically reconfigured to support various usage scenarios. For example, when a mobile communication device needs to increase data throughput, multiple antennas may be configured to support multiple-input multiple output (MIMO) communications. When the mobile communication device experiences strong external radio frequency (RF) interference, multiple antennas may be configured to enable diversity combining. When a primary antenna is physically blocked (e.g., by a user's hand), an auxiliary antenna may be configured to serve as the primary antenna. As such, it may be desirable to configure and utilize antennas effectively in the mobile communication devices.